


All I Ask (OngHwang)

by XXrandomXX



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXrandomXX/pseuds/XXrandomXX
Summary: I really love you. I really do...





	All I Ask (OngHwang)

           “Minhyun.” Seongwu called softly to Minhyun who was busy with his tab in the sofa opposite him.

            Minhyun hummed in response, waiting for Seongwu to continue. When after a minute of silence Minhyun look up from his tab to look at Seongwu who was looking down at his hands.

            “What’s wrong? Are you sick?” Minhyun asked while sitting straight and leaned towards Seongwu to check if ever that lad had a fever. “Your temperature seemed normal.”

            “Let’s date.” Seongwu said with a sweet smile.

            Minhyun frowned a little at the smile but refused to put any meaning to it. “I’m actually meeting someone this evening.”

            “Oh come on, it’s been a while when we went on date.” Seongwu persuaded him more. “You’ve been busy lately. Well I’m also quite busy. So today, since were both free, why we don’t have a date.” He added with more desperation in his voice.

            Minhyun sighed as he look more attentively to Seongwu but can’t find anything that is wrong. Minhyun gave in to Seongwu, which the lad smile wider and went ahead to get ready for the date. Minhyun also got ready after informing his meeting for a change of plan.

            They first went to eat lunch. While eating lunch, all of Seongwu’s attention has been towards Minhyun. Seongwu wanted to remember all of Minhyun’s features and habits. Even while eating, Seongwu can really see how gentle Minhyun is. Everything about Minhyun is perfect. Minhyun suddenly look up when he felt someone’s gaze.

            “You don’t want to eat?” Minhyun asked. “Something is really with you. Should we head back? So you rest.” Minhyun suggested.

            “No, I’m okay. I want to remember this day forever.” Seongwu said with a smile again to reassured Minhyun, who frowned at him.

            After eating lunch, they went for a walk to a nearby park. Minhyun got them some ice cream. While walking, Seongwu look up at Minhyun while grinning then grabbed his hands. Minhyun let it be and returned the grin with a soft smile that Seongwu love to see. After finishing their ice cream Minhyun sat down at a bench while watching at Seongwu who was happily playing with some kids. Minhyun smiled at the warm scene before him

            “It’s always nice to see you smile like that.” Minhyun murmured.

            Minhyun decided to join the fun with the kids. They spend the whole afternoon playing with the kids as if they were of the same age. They had so much fun that they didn’t notice it’s already dark. They only stop when the parents of the children show up to go home already.

            “Let’s eat dinner now.” Minhyun said and Seongwu nodded.

            “Let’s go watch a movie after. Okay?” Seongwu persuade cutely to which Minhyun answered with a sweet smile and pinch Seongwu’s nose.

            They went to watch a movie after eating dinner at an expensive restaurant. Minhyun paid for the tickets for the movie. After watching the movie, Seongwu had tears in his eyes and Minhyun just had to laugh at him.

            “Why are you crying? We didn’t watch some drama.” Minhyun stated while helping Seongwu wipe his tears.

            “Have you heard of tears of joy? It’s just too funny.” Seongwu defended then walked away from Minhyun who was still laughing.

            After enjoying the movie, Seongwu guided them to a park and stop in the fountain to sit down. He sighed softly while waiting for Minhyun who got them some drinks. He was so focused at his hands that he didn’t notice Minhyun approaching. He only notice when Minhyun put the cold drink in his entwined hands.

            “Sorry.” Seongwu apologized and added. “Thank you.”

            “For what?”

            “For these.” Seongwu said and hold up the drink. “And for today. I had fun. So much fun. I’ll really treasure these memories I had with you forever.”

            “I also had fun.” Minhyun said and kissed Seongwu in the forehead to which Seongwu got a little flustered.

            Seongwu look down at his hands again and took a deep breath to calm down. He can’t stop the tears from flowing down though and that made Minhyun panic a little.

            “Hwang Minhyun.” Seongwu called Minhyun formally and look up at him, who got startled a little at Seongwu’s crying face. “I really love you. I really do but I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry but let’s end this. I know you love someone else. Your eyes have been so honest when you are with him.” Seongwu said after their last date. “I know you only really treated me as a friend. I just really want to say thank you so much for all the memories with you. You’ve been such a good boyfriend. Thank you so much for tolerating me. This will be the last, thank you Minhyun. Thank you because until the last day you still treated me like a lover. I’m actually afraid of letting you go because I gave my everything to you. But I’m letting you go because I love you.” Seongwu ended and walked away from Minhyun.

            “Thank you for all the memories you made with me. I love you Minhyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> .I don’t really know how a date goes. So forgive me if it’s too boring during their date.  
> ..I’m just obsessed with the song All I Ask by Adele. The way she sang it with so much emotion made me want to write something.  
> ...I’d really appreciate some comments. Thank you so much.  
> ....I'm sorry if there are some errors.


End file.
